


Hawaii Five-0 Episode Recap/trailer: E Malama

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode specific for 1.16 E Malama<br/>Music: Countdown by X-ray Dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-0 Episode Recap/trailer: E Malama

**Author's Note:**

> Made especially for Kare- because she asked.


End file.
